The Kiss
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Six Hours. 12 Minutes. 13 seconds. Record set by Skinny Mulligan and Florence Oppenheimer all because of stuck braces. What record will Ginger and the Professor set? Find out! Light hearted fan fic.


Ginger smiled watching the love scene unfold on the screen.

Mr. Howell insisted upon there being one in the movie. And he insisted it be Ginger and the Professor who perform the kiss.

The Professor had be reluctant at first. Ginger remembered all too well.

"_Kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary." He had protested. "It can lead to all types of bacterial transfers."_

She had been less then pleased with his lack of enthusiasm.

"_You certainly make a kiss sound romantic. Like germ warfare!" She had proclaimed._

Mr. Howell persisted further.

"_Will you forget the science Professor and give her a real kiss!" _ _The millionaire had demanded._

Knowing he had no possible way out of it, the Professor caved.

Their lips crushed together and she bent him down in a passionate move holding him tight.  
His arms had gone around her.

They stayed that way for a full minute.

Ginger never forgot how it set her heart racing. All the electric pulses running through her.

Now as she watched it unfold on the make-shift movie screen, it seemed surreal.

She glanced over to where he was standing by the projector with Gilligan peddling away.

It was dark so she couldn't get a good read of the expression on his face but she was certain she saw him look a little flushed.

Mr. Howell's comment didn't help either. Declaring to Mrs. Howell, "You shouldn't see this Lovey. This is for adults."

Ginger giggled a little to herself at the remark.

When the movie was over, Ginger sauntered up to the Professor.

"Well what did you think?" She asked smiling.

"I think this will help get us rescued from the island. Once someone finds this.."  
"No No Professor." Ginger interrupted. "I mean…what did you think of..our scene?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.

The Professor felt hot and pulled at his collar. "Um…well….it was certainly…memorable."

"You know…Jane Wyman and Regis Toomey kissed for over three minutes in a movie once." She said seductively.  
"Um…that is um…interesting." The Professor stammered.  
"I bet we could have broken that record." She said moving closer purring in his ear.

Being at loss for words, the Professor could only nod in agreement.

"Why don't we…find out." Ginger suggested.  
"Find out?" asked the Professor.

Before he knew what was happening, Ginger pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around him tightly.

The Professor was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Ginger was kissing him. For real! This was not acting.

His arms, as if moving on their on will, went around her. She was pulled closer to him as the kiss deepened more.

Gilligan sat on the bike he had been peddling to run the projector in amazement.

The other castaways were equally shocked at what they were witnessing.

Ginger had backed the Professor against a tree and was still kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Oh my." Mrs. Howell said scandalized. "This is certainly not proper behavior!"  
"Lovey my dear, please cover your eyes!" said Mr. Howell.

The Skipper sat there in his chair frozen not knowing what to say. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pair. He had never seen anything like this.

Mary Ann could not believe her eyes. Never in a thousand years did she ever see anyone kiss like _this _before. Not even at her cousin Sarah's wedding.

Some time passed and the others still didn't know how to react to this awkward situation.

Mary Ann tried to distract Gilligan with mindless chatter but he wasn't paying much attention.  
He launched into a story about Skinny Mulligan and Florence Oppenheimer's kiss. Of course their braces were stuck together but still..it had been quite a sight.

The Skipper tried to get the Howell's attention by engaging them in a card game but the couple could not remove their eyes from the Professor and Ginger.

Mr. Howell checked his pocket watch in amazement. 1 minute and 45 seconds had passed.

Ginger and the Professor's lips were still locked together.

Closing in on two minutes. Still together.

Mary Ann attempted to drag Gilligan away by stating she would bake him a pie but for once he was not interested.

It was now pass the two minute mark.

No movement from Ginger or the Professor. Still in their embrace.

Finally coming up on 2 and a half minutes, did the pair finally break apart.

Ginger smiled at him. "Not a bad start." She said. "If we practice enough, we could break that record."  
The Professor was speechless and still trying to recover from having kissed the red headed movie star.

Finally, he found his voice. "I…I guess if…it would be possible."

Ginger pressed her lips against his again.

Like before the other castaways were aghast at the scene. Jaw dropped. Eyes were wide.

Mr. Howell looked at his watch. 1 minute and 35 second had gone by.

Then it was 2 minutes and 4 seconds.

2 minutes and 30 seconds.

It didn't appear Ginger had any intention of letting the Professor go. And the man of science did not appear to want her to let him go.

Time check again. Mr. Howell's eyes went wide 2 minutes 50 seconds!

Ginger broke away catching her breath.  
The Professor swallowed and felt hot.

Ginger never took her eyes off of him. "Time." She asked Mr. Howell.

"Two minutes and fifty one seconds."

Ginger grinned at the Professor.

"Um Ginger…" He said to her. "I think that is enough kissing…"

Ginger ignored him by once again pressing her mouth against his. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

When Mr. Howell had finally checked his watch after some time had passed, his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Three minutes and 8 seconds!

Ginger let go of the Professor. "Time." She asked.

"Three minutes and 9 seconds." He announced.

"No one could beat that." Ginger smiled.

She finally let go of the Professor and walked back to her hut.

"No germ could live through those kisses." Mr. Howell remarked.

The others had then retired to their huts.

The Professor still stood there frozen in place not knowing how to react to all this.

He slowly walked back to his hut and went inside. Sitting down, he got out his journal and began to write.

_Today Ginger and I set the record for the longest kiss._

_3 minutes and 9 seconds. At least I think that is a record. It is certainly for me._

_I can say for certain that I had never had experienced such a kiss. I can only hope that I will be lucky enough to experience it again._

**Girls' Hut**

Ginger laid in her bed thinking about the kiss. She didn't know what came over her but she was not sorry.

Deep down she knew that she was in love with the man. And she had a feeling he loved her too.  
Whether or not he will admit it, she wasn't certain but there was no denying one thing.

That was some kiss!

The End


End file.
